


Secretary

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Office Sex, Secretaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: She was a distraction, a young, spunky, sexy distraction, and one he did not need when there was work to be done.She also happened to be his daughter.Characters are from A Hint of Chamomile.





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Chamomile AU as thanks for all the kudos and whatnot ;) I enjoy writing these!
> 
> https://sweetestyet.tumblr.com/

All he wanted was a pencil.

It was a simple request, one that should have been routine and ended as it did any other day.  He should have been able to retrieve the object with ease and make his way back to his desk without much thought, ready to continue his work and trudge through the remainder of the afternoon.

The trouble for Samuel Bell was that it was far from that simple, not with the accounting firm’s new secretary waltzing around in a short pencil skirt and high heels that perfectly accentuated her slender legs.  The low cut blouse was an added bonus, the curve of her small but delightfully perky cleavage visible to anyone who dared look. She was a distraction, a young, spunky, sexy distraction, and one he did not need when there was work to be done.

She also happened to be his daughter.

Samuel had insisted time and time again that they keep certain aspects of their private lives private, but Colleen did not seem interested in any sort of discretion.  He had been beyond hesitant in suggesting she apply for the secretary position when the previous one had taken maternity leave and decided not to come back, and he really never expected her to take him up on the offer despite her near constant boredom at home.  It had been a bit of polite conversation and nothing more.

When she asked for a ride to the interview, however, he began to realize his folly.  He was so used to seeing her in pajamas or wearing oddly styled ripped jeans that he did not even know she owned business casual attire, but at the very first sight of her he knew this was a mistake.  He could hardly keep his hands off of her at home; how was he supposed to focus at work? It did not help matters that everyone in the office seemed just as keenly aware of her attractiveness as he, with frequent glances in her direction and whispers around the water cooler.  Even his boss seemed intent on reminding him time and time again that he clearly had good genes.

Samuel played off his frustration as being an overprotective parent who wanted his daughter’s relationship with those around her to be nothing more than professional.  He often broke up these lewd lunch break conversations in a huff, refusing to stay longer than was necessary to interject. How could he say more? If everyone knew his dirty little secret it would be the end of his life as he knew it.

And yet Colleen did not seem to care, frequently stopping by his seat to chat or leaning up against him in a most uncomfortable manner to reach across his desk.  It was most difficult when she left to hide the highly inappropriate erection threatening to erupt from his dress slacks; he often peered around corners until the coast was clear before darting to the restroom to take care of things.  That girl was going to get him in trouble one day.

On this particular day things had been no different.  She had flirted with him excessively enough that his boss, whom he began to suspect knew the nature of their home life, had given him odd looks all morning and even paused to let Samuel know just how stunning she looked with a discreet wink.  Samuel was mildly uncomfortable after that particular encounter, but managed to make it through until after lunch without further incident.

He honestly did not think much of it when his pencil broke, though as of late it had been used less for calculations and more for scribbling Colleen’s name in the margins of ledgers like some sort of infatuated schoolboy.  He had finished shading in the first ‘e’ when he heard the loud crack indicating he had been abusing the thing far too much recently; quickly he erased his doodle and shut the book. Easy enough to remedy, anyway.

The supply closet was not frequented by other employees, perhaps because it was dark, dingy, and probably full of spiders, tucked back in the far corner of the office.  It received even less traffic now, with many of the men in the office opting to ask Colleen to bring them whatever they needed rather than taking the two minutes to get it on their own.  A waste of everyone’s time, Samuel was sure, but he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t do the same.

As it stood Colleen was not at her desk when he walked by, but he quickly found her deep within the bowels of the supply closet, precariously perched on tiptoe trying to reach a box of binders from one of the higher shelves.  Even with her heels she was short, something Samuel admittedly rather liked when holding her or leaning in for a kiss. He smiled as he watched her struggle, finally stepping back and blowing some hair from her face in a huff.

“Need a hand?” he asked, amusement evident in his voice.  Her face brightened when she saw him, and she gestured to the elusive box just out of arm’s length.

“Yeah, it’s uh, this one right here.  I just can’t quite reach-”

Before she could step aside, Samuel moved in behind her and stretched upward to grab the box.  He steadied himself with a hand on her curvaceous hip, pressing his groin into the small of her back with a grunt as he tried to focus on the task at hand.  Colleen got very still, trapped between his larger frame and the shelving unit, and when he brought the box down and set it aside he found her not meeting his gaze, cheeks crimson.

“Dad…” she began, eyes fixed on the floor but lips turned upward in a slight smile.

“Mmm?” was all he said.

“I can  _ feel _ you,” she whispered, giggling slightly at the forbidden thing it was.  Samuel shifted slightly, even more uncomfortable now that his erection had been called out.  Surely she must know she was the culprit.

“I’ll take care of-” he started to say, then his gaze flicked over his daughter’s petite frame.  The skirt really was inappropriately short, the blouse too low cut, and everything hugged her womanly curves in all the right ways that had him thinking all the wrong thoughts.  He licked his lower lip as all the blood rushed from his head to a now rather engorged part of his body; the purely innocent look she gave him made him all the more hard, as though she truly was unaware of just what she did to him.

With a resigned sigh he ran his hand through his hair, giving Colleen another look up and down that made her blush like a virgin schoolgirl.  “Can you keep quiet?” he asked with a sly smirk, pleased at her nod and the little  _ oh _ formed by her mouth.  He allowed himself to act on his impulse of closing the gap between them and pressed her plush lips into his own, pushing her ass up against the short storage shelf behind her.  With a hand on either side of her he hoisted her up onto the shelf, parting her thighs with his knee so he could stand between them and press himself into the thin fabric of her panties.  She whimpered slightly as he did so, and he paused from probing her mouth with his tongue to nip her lower lip in warning. Blushing, she grabbed the front of his dress shirt and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

It was quite simply not enough.  Samuel would not be content to just stand there and make out; he wanted more of her.  He wanted all of her, and he intended to take it, despite any resistance she might have to doing something so intimate in such an easily accessible location.

Fortunately, had she any, she kept it to herself.  He had to practically pry her thighs off of him so that he could sink down between them, making quick work in discarding her far too sexy for work underwear on the floor nearby.  She gasped at the first flick of his tongue over her clit, earning her a nip to her inner thigh to quiet her. As he began to eat her out it became clear that she struggled to maintain relative silence but at that point Samuel did not care.  The slick heat and oh God just the  _ taste _ of her had him gripping her hips in a manner he could only assume was painful yet she did not seem to mind, practically grinding against him in ecstasy.

Every stroke of his tongue against her, every dip of it inside of her had the fire surging just below Samuel's navel.  It had been some time since he had done this with Colleen, though she did not seem to suspect it was as much for him as it was for her.  He dug his fingernails into her soft flesh and pressed his face in deeper, growling almost possessively when he heard her moan and clasp a hand over her mouth.

“Dad….oh God Dad, please, I want...oh  _ fuck _ …”

If it was one thing Samuel loved, it was hearing Colleen beg.  Reluctantly he pulled back and stood, licking his lips before capturing her mouth in his once more and delighting at the way she melted into his embrace.  He quickly undid his belt and slacks, groaning as he freed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. He wanted nothing more than to ram into her right then, and it was with an amazing amount of restraint that he pushed in only just the tip and stopped.

The feeling of her hips squirming against him, trying to force him in deeper, had him near ready to burst.  He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself focused but in truth she was making it rather difficult. She grabbed both shoulders and tried to yank him forward; in response he grabbed her wrists and held them aside.  After a few more moments of her struggling he removed his tie and loosely bound her wrists behind her back. She pouted at this, then gasped as he slowly pushed in another inch.

“D-Dad please, s-stop teasing…” she managed to say, cheeks flushed and shimmering with sweat at her efforts.  He pushed in again until he was engulfed about halfway, then looked down into her wide eyes wearing a self-satisfied grin.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Dad, I, this isn't f-fair,  _ please  _ God-” She continued to writhe around him and he grunted, then placed two fingers under her chin and tilted it up to look at him.

“Colleen,” he warned sternly and she gulped with a defeated nod.

“P-please Dad, I want you to- to fuck me, oh God please yes-!”

He cut her off mid-sentence with a powerful thrust as he buried himself inside her cunt.  The yelp she made was louder than he would have liked, but admittedly so was the grunt that escaped him as he felt her tighten around his aching cock.  It never failed to amaze him how tight she was, how ready and willing, and all for him. He gripped her hips again as he reached a quick tempo to his liking, and though he could see her wince she did not tell him to stop.  In fact, she coaxed him along with her moaning and mewling, and with every little noise Samuel felt himself getting closer to the edge.

After a series of particularly powerful thrusts her cunt began to spasm around him, and that was all he needed to feel the pressure build and release himself inside her.  She gasped as though surprised to feel his orgasm in time with her own, and as she came down she was trembling in his arms. Samuel planted a firm kiss on her sweaty forehead, to which she beamed up at him.

“I've been trying to get you all week, you know,” she said with a smile as he casually untied her wrists.

“I know,” he chuckled as he refastened his tie.  “You've caught quite a bit of attention.”

She grinned as he stepped back, righting himself and redoing his belt, and the look of adoration she gave him made his heart soar.  “Yeah well, there's only one person I want to pay attention to me.”

“Oh?  And who is that?” Samuel asked innocently but laughed when she playfully punched his shoulder.  She slid off the shelf and recovered her panties, pulling them on and smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.  At that point there did not appear to be any evidence of impropriety between them, something for which he was immensely thankful.  “Ready to get back to work?” he asked with a sigh, and she nodded before stepping back to grab the box he had retrieved earlier.

“Almost forgot this.  Oh, and um, Dad?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for getting me this job,” she said, her smile sincere as she walked out the door.

Samuel rolled his eyes but beamed as he left a few moments after her.  No one seemed to pay either of them a bit of attention, and he had himself convinced they had been discreet until he passed his boss heading back to his desk.  The man grinned at him, eyes darting in Colleen’s direction for a moment before giving him a brief but highly noticeable thumbs up. Samuel sighed as he sat back down at his desk, the implications of the awkward gesture running through his mind before groaning aloud for a completely different reason.

He'd completely forgotten to grab a pencil.


End file.
